weblyfandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:Webly
Welcome! Congratulations on starting Webly Wiki! It's a brand new project, so it needs a lot of love. Here are five tips to make your wiki great. * It's all yours right now -- enjoy it! Once your wiki takes off, lots of people will read what you write. Right now, nobody's looking over your shoulder yet, so feel free to try things out and make mistakes. * Make lots of short pages! The hardest thing about writing is looking at a blank page and not knowing where to start. It's a lot easier once you write down your first couple sentences. So take a deep breath, and jump in -- make ten really short pages, one right after another. Once you've started, you can build the pages up slowly, adding a little bit at a time. * Link your pages together! Links help you and your readers get from one page to another, so whenever you mention the subject of another page, use the "Add a Link" button to make a link to that page. You should also use the front page to link to all of the most important pages on your wiki. Describe what your wiki is about on the main page, and include links to help your readers find their way around. * Add pictures! A well-chosen picture can make a bland wiki page come to life. When you're writing a page, use the "Add a Picture" button to upload a picture from your computer onto the page. * When you're ready -- tell your friends! Once you've started a bunch of pages, linked them together and added some pictures, you'll be ready to start showing off your wiki to the world. You probably know people who are interested in the same thing that you are, so tell your friends to check out your new site. Those are your first readers and potential contributors, so give them lots of encouragement. A good way to stay up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia is to visit our Staff blog. If at any time you get stuck, feel free to write to us through our -- we're happy to help! Have fun! -- Dopp DOLPHIN I made the polls! Tell me if you like them and if you think I need to make any changes. Oh, come on. I bought KFC. It pretends to be southern, you pretend to be southern. Don't go there! 08:15, August 13, 2011 (UTC) Can i do a Real Life News thing?On the Floor, E.T. and She's So Gone. to [[User:Snowgirl57|On the Floor, Doyce! "To be awesome, 21:14, August 19, 2011 (UTC) Can i do it again? I didnt get any news. Then Irene blow me out of power. PLZ?????????????????On the Floor, E.T. and She's So Gone. to [[User:Snowgirl57|On the Floor, Oh, come on. I bought KFC. It pretends to be southern, you pretend to be southern. Don't go there! 05:05, September 26, 2011 (UTC) Hey. I just wanted to tell you I probably won't have the FU interview by the newsletter's publication. I posted the questions on Kgman's talk page yesterday (I only waited that long because it looked like Lulu was going to win for the most part), but he hasn't responded with the answers. I honestly believe this is a liable excuse as I can't contrl when Kgman is online, so I hope you let me do more newsletter sections in the future. Sorry about this. :/--Radicalm18 "Nice guys finish last, 01:14, October 1, 2011 (UTC) Okay. Just wanted to let you know in advance, just in case.--Radicalm18 "Nice guys finish last, 02:34, October 1, 2011 (UTC) Hey, since I don't have Chatango, I will submit my votes for the wiki awards here. I vote for "A Person" as best vignette, and the Best Original Male Characters go to Reeve, Wheeler, Gabe, Evan, and Bobby Jon.- The Anonymous User 06:38, December 9, 2011 (UTC) Again, since I don't use Chatango, my votes will go here. Best original concept for a competition story goes to Gilbert and Sullivan, and the five best original female characters are Nancy, Alexandria, Jen, Elena, and Darci.- The Anonymous User 21:27, December 17, 2011 (UTC)